There has been a need for some type of inexpensive power source such as an electrochemical cell that can be used for communication devices. Especially desirable is an inexpensive ambient temperature electrochemical cell that uses a high surface area carbon electrode as the negative electrode in an alkali metal hydroxide electrolyte.